Agony's Burden
by The Black Rose Of The South
Summary: After Allison breaks up with Scott, he turns to a mess. Can Stiles and Isaac think of a way to fix him, or is this it for the werewolve?


Ok, so someone gave me the idea to write this story. I wish I knew who gave the idea but it was in a guest review so I might never know. Anyway, here's to the person who gave me an awesome idea.

P.S. Review nice.

Agony's Burden

Stiles sat not far from Scott in a chair. All day Scott had stayed in bed. Not moving. Not speaking. Not doing anything. Allison had broken his heart into a million pieces and then broken the pieces even more. Isaac was sitting next to Stiles, whimpering almost silent. No one had seen or heard from the Argent family since Allison broke up with Scott...four weeks ago. Isaac looked up at Stiles. Stiles shook his head. Scott wasn't coming out of that bed anytime soon.

Stiles stood. "Come on Isaac, we need Derek."

Isaac nodded, taking one last look at Scott before leaving with Stiles.

XXX

"Why do you want my help?" Derek asked.

"Scott hasn't left his bed at all, except to shower-and that's when Melissa and I DRAG him out of bed." Isaac said. "He's really torn up."

Derek sighed and shook his head. "Is he still at home?"

"He hasn't even gotten out of bed." Stiles said. "He's still torn up after four weeks."

Derek looked at Stiles for a moment before speaking. "Four weeks. You mean to tell me after four weeks he still isn't over Argent's daughter?"

Stiles nodded.

Derek shook his head. He walked to his car and drove away, muttering the words 'Puppy love' under his breath. Stiles and Isaac looked at each other.

"He won't be back for a while." Peter said.

Isaac looked at Peter in question.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed how Derek acts around Scott. Why do you think he acted so quickly the second you told him it was Scott?"

It then dawned on Stiles and Isaac both that Derek cared for Scott more than he showed.

XXX

"Go away." Scott said.

Derek sat in the chair not far from Scott. "Stiles asked me to come talk to you. That's all I came to do."

"I don't care, leave."

Derek stood from the chair he was in and moved to sit by Scott. Scott moved away from Derek. Derek pulled Scott back and into his chest.

"Stop acting like a child, act like you age." Derek muttered, his hands wrapping around Scott's waist.

Scott couldn't help but stuggle against Derek. He didn't want anything to do with anyone, but Derek wouldn't leave him alone.

"Leave me alone, I don't care what you were asked to do. I don't want anyone around me." Scott said.

"It hurt that bad?" Derek said.

Scott gave a barely there nod.

Derek's thumb slowly moved up and down Scott's stomach. He knew he'd probably regret doing this to Scott the next day, but Scott was in pain.

"I want the pain to go away but it won't." Scott whispered.

Derek turned Scott's chin around and softly kissed him. Scott was taken back by the kiss, but was soon kissing back. Derek's hand moved under Scott's shirt and began to rub the hardening pecks that were there. Scott shivered and sighed as Derek did this.

Derek pulled back and looked at Scott.

"Make it all go away." Scott whispered, turning and grabbing Derek's shirt.

Derek moved and hovered over Scott. He had both their shirts off and began to kiss down Scott's chest. Scott arched his back and closed his eyes as Derek continued his doings to Scott's body.

"Just-just fuck me already." Scott moaned.

Derek looked at Scott for a moment and realized he wasn't joking. "It'll hurt." He warned.

"Don't care." Scott said. "Just fuck me."

Derek slowly removed Scott's jeans and boxers before removing his own. Derek looked at Scott, his hand hovering over his ass. Scott nodded.

"I don't care, just go, nothing making it easier." Scott mumbled.

Derek pushed in quickly, trying to spare Scott some pain. Scott still groaned and grabbed Derek's shoulders in pain. Scott slowly began to get used to Derek inside of him. It wasn't long before he was moving and moaning, trying to take more of Derek into him. Derek rolled them over to where Scott was on top of him, saddling.

"Go, ride me." Derek said, his hand lightly stroking up and down on Scott's cock. Scott moaned lightly in turn and began to shift his hips, beginning to slowly bounce up and down.

Scott moaned over and over, pushing down further and further each thrust downward. Derek didn't help, merely moved his hands wherever he wanted. Whether it was running a now clawed hand down Scott's back or stroking Scott's cock lightly in his hand. It was just what Scott needed to finally break free of the scars Allison had left.

Now they were gone.

Derek was the one to replace them.

Scott didn't want to say goodbye to Derek-he wanted this to not be a one night stand, he wanted it to be a solid thing.

As did Derek.

Scott came with a loud howl, bringing Derek with him. A low moan leaving Derek as he filled Scott to the brim.

Scott fell against Derek's chest and laid there, Derek still buried inside of him.

"That was wonderful." Scott said.

Derek nodded, lightly running his hand through Scott's hair. "Sleep now, we can talk more later."

Scott nodded, not saying another word as he fell asleep.

* * *

Ok, so this is the first chapter, hope you enjoy. R&R. -The Black Rose Of The South.


End file.
